1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved belt pulley and to a method of making such a belt pulley or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a belt pulley having a hub and a peripheral groove for receiving part of an endless belt therein that is to drive the pulley or be driven thereby whereby the pulley is adapted to be rotated about the axis of the hub, the pulley having vane means extending outwardly from at least one of the opposed sides of the pulley.
In one such prior known belt pulley, the vane means comprise a plurality of straight radially disposed vanes arranged in a spaced apart circumferential manner about the axis of the pulley.
In another such prior known belt pulley, the vane means merely comprise a plurality of spaced apart lug-like extensions that provide turbulence in the air adjacent that side of the pulley as the pulley rotates and therefore are not vanes in the true sense of a vane being fin-like.
It is also known to applicant to provide a belt pulley having a hub and a peripheral groove for receiving part of an endless belt therein that is to drive the pulley or be driven thereby whereby the pulley is adapted to be rotated about the axis of the hub, the pulley having means defining at least one passage means provided with an inlet adjacent the hub and an outlet adjacent the peripheral groove whereby fluid passing through the passage means from the inlet to the outlet thereof will tend to cool the pulley and/or the belt as the pulley rotates about the axis of the hub.
For example, see the copending patent application, Ser. No. 383,845, filed June 1, 1982, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,933, of Joseph P. Miranti, Jr., et al.